


peach

by justdoityoufucker



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Jak 3 Canon, Just gals being pals, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdoityoufucker/pseuds/justdoityoufucker
Summary: Keira has been in the meeting room for hours, time passing without her noticing.





	peach

**Author's Note:**

> 2k18 is the year we revive the jak and daxter fandom.

Keira has been in the meeting room for hours, time passing without her noticing. The lights of the holo-table never waver, and she pores over blueprints with a single-minded focus. Even if the Metal Heads aren’t gone, and the Deathbots are growing as a threat, Keira’s speciality is building, and she has plans for city if ever the battles end and they make it out alive.

Building designs, transportation designs, she’s even redesigned the sewer system to be more efficient and she’s in the middle of tweaking the expansion of gardens when hands descend on her shoulders and a familiar smoky voice asks, “Have you eaten?”

The line she is repositioning ends up winding across the entire table, and Keira squeaks in surprise. “Ashelin!” she says, tries to sound scolding but mostly just sounds alarmed.

“I knocked,” the Governor of Haven City says, and the eye-roll is audible in her tone, “fifteen minutes ago. Your father was worried that you didn’t get dinner.”

“When was that?” Keira asks, erasing the line and beginning the arduous task of closing out of the holo files she built up.

“Four hours ago.”

“Four--!” She turns to stare at Ashelin, eyes wide, “why didn’t anyone come get me?”

Ashelin shrugs, leans against one of the tables shoved to the side. Her body language is lazy and fluid, like a cat’s. “I was dealing with some Deathbots that broke through near the bazaar; everyone else was caught up with the housing situation, I think.”

Keira groans. With that revelation, it makes sense that she’s tired and that her gut has been a little angry at her. She’s been looking at blueprints for  _ hours _ , and hasn’t eaten since that morning, not to mention that she completely forgot to go look over the Hellcats and do all the things that she intended to do that evening.

“Come on, there’s food waiting for you,” Ashelin doesn’t wait for her to reply, powers down the table and tugs her to the door.

The halls of the building are dimly lit, and when Keira finally has a window to glance out of, the sky is similarly dark. Late. She yawns as Ashelin leads her to the cafeteria, where only the lights in the kitchen itself are on. Ashelin makes them both cups of gritty, instant coffee, and she sits and watches Keira throw down the tray of food that had been left for her.

The eco generators hum, powering the building and the lights outside the building, distantly visible through the thick, missile-proof glass. Regular patrols of Freedom League soldiers pass by, alert to possible threats. Despite the sheer number of people living in the peaceful square, all is quiet and serene, and for a few moments it seems as life doesn’t extend out of that room. Just the two of them at peace, sitting in the dim kitchen, sharing shitty coffee in comfortable silence. 

There were enough lights on for them to get upstairs without tripping too many times. The inner rooms were protected by thicker walls and special code-lock doors, another reminder of the city’s state of affairs. Keira was so out of it that she didn’t even realize she was being pushed into Ashelin’s room until the door closed behind them.

“Ash--”

“You forgot you needed to eat, there’s no way I’m leaving you alone to get some sleep,” Ashelin cut her off, tone firm. Her voice softened as she threw her jacket off, over a chair, and added, “You’re no use to anyone exhausted and hungry. Let me take care of you.”

It isn’t an argument Keira’s going to win, and both of them know it. She gives in, flops on the couch with a sigh to wrestle her wrist guards and boots off. There’s still so much work that needs to be done, and her mind is occupied by the work that needs to be done the next day as she sits and mulls. 

Ashelin is like a panther; one second, she’s putting some papers away, the next she grabs Keira around the waist and hoists her up, onto one shoulder. Keira would protest, but she’s so miffed by the sudden change of position that she only retaliates once they’ve gone into the bedroom, tickling any bare skin she can reach. Ashelin has few weaknesses; tickling is one of them. And Keira is going to take as much advantage of that as she damn well can.

They fall to the bed, laughing, Ashelin very half-heartedly trying to pin Keira’s hands down. Their laughs dissolve into breathy giggles as Ashelin collapses onto Keira.

“You fight dirty,” Ashelin says into Keira’s collarbones.

“I learned from the best,” Keira replies. She can feel Ashelin smile against her skin. They fall into a comfortable quiet as Ashelin ghosts her hands over Keira’s body, unbuckling her pants and suspenders. “Any news from Torn?”

Ashelin mutely shakes her head. No news was not good news, but he was busy planning to unite their forces. “He’s not dead yet, I know that,” she shucks Keira’s pants off in one swift movement, pauses with her hands half-under Keira’s shirt. “Are you really going to talk about Torn while I do this?”

Keira can’t help an impish smile a la Daxter, and she wiggles to help Ashelin get her shirt off. Now that her skin is mostly bare, Ashelin’s light touches were like being pricked by lightning, sensitizing her. Heat starts coiling in her stomach as Ashelin’s hands wind around her hips, kneading into the tense muscles there.

She moans unashamedly as Ashelin works her tense muscles, massaging her sides with a sensual slowness that is obviously not just to relieve the tension. This is a thing.  _ They _ are a thing, and she can’t really pinpoint when it started but Torn and Jak are definitely no longer in the picture for either of them.

Ashelin rolls her over, straddles her legs and sees to her upper thighs and ass, working with the same slowness. She seems intent to pull out as many sounds from Keira as she can, so Keira feels no shame in doing so.

She slows to a stop, brushes a hand over Keira’s underpants. “This okay?”

“If you stop now, I’ll shoot you,” Keira replies, wiggling so Ashelin’s hand touches her more firmly.

Ashelin is grinning when Keira flips over onto her back, an almost feral look. Keira strips her undershirt off as Ashelin does the same, and finally,  _ finally _ Ashelin leans in to press their lips together, and slips her hand under Keira’s underpants. She moves down to lick along Keira’s neck, her free hand rubbing first one nipple, then the other, tugging and teasing. 

Despite how rough and tumble she is, Ashelin is extraordinarily gentle with Keira, to a nearly maddening point. Ashelin’s fingers are light as they rub against her, and the heat in her stomach spreads, grows. But she keeps the same slow pace, doesn’t push inside Keira, and  _ fuck _ Keira is going to lose her mind if it continues.

“Ash,” she protests, draws the word out as the other woman’s ministrations result in another moan. “ _ More _ .”

Ashelin obliges, slips Keira’s underpants completely off with a practiced ease and, with the feral look still in her eyes, licks her way down from Keira’s neck to the short dusting of hair on her mound. Keira writhes, the pleasure running through her body like electricity.

The pace ups; Ashelin slips one finger inside her even as she flicks her tongue against Keira’s clit. Keira buries one hand in Ashelin’s locs to try and ground herself, muffles her moans with her other hand, or at least attempts to. The pleasure is nearly overwhelming, especially as Ashelin pushes another finger inside, stretches and crooks them to hit that sensitive spot.

“Ash,” Keira whines between nonsensical moans, her hips jerking with the pace that has been set.

“Come on,” Ashelin says, her wet lips curving in a sweet smile as she looks up at Keira, “come for me.”

Her mouth returns to Keira’s clit, and the speed of her fingers and tongue increases; Keira bites down on her own hand, groans and other noises of sheer pleasure ripped out of her mouth as the heat in her seems to boil over.

She’s yelling Ashelin’s name when she comes, the pleasure overwhelming her as her hips jerk, and she tightens around the fingers inside her. Ashelin litters light kisses across her chest as she rides the high of pleasure, slipping her fingers out and lazily rubbing them against her slit.

“Good?” Ashelin asks.

Keira slings an arm around the other woman’s neck, pulls her in for a sloppy, heated kiss. “Good,” she affirms.

They pause for a moment, catch their breath. And then Ashelin’s communicator beeps into life, and the projector switches on to show Torn’s head. Staring directly at them. Keira shrieks and dives under the blanket; Ashelin reaches over, and picks the communicator up.

“Call me during normal hours, you idiot,” she says before Torn can speak, and shuts the communicator off.

“He’s going to be so mad,” Keira nervously chuckles, “what if it was an emergency?”

“Then he would’ve activated the emergency response system we laid down. He can wait until  _ I’m _ happy,” Ashelin says. She rips the blanket away from Keira and, with a satisfied grin, leans back down to pick up where she left off.


End file.
